Pineapple Express 2
by 0Cloudless0
Summary: What happens when our favorite pot heads are once again on the run from a drug lord out to kill them, and what'll happen when Dale's cousin is suddenly dragged into the middle of the chaos when she's kicked out for the very reason they're chasing them?
1. Danielliz and Dale

**Hello, once again everyone! Well I've had this idea about writing a Pineapple Express story for a while and reading a fic I found on here gave me an idea fof something to write. The fic is called, "You're gonna go far kid"-by Phoward. Read it it's pretty good I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dale Denton or any other characters from the film. I only own my OCs and the plot. **

* * *

Pineapple Express 2

Chapter One

A young girl sat in a car bored out of her mind listening to talk radio, while a man drove the car and laughed at all the corny things the radio host kept saying. The girl had shoulder length, curly, ginger-colored hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and bridge of her nose. The man was chubby with curly brown hair and wore a suit. He once again laughed at something dumb that the host said and the girl just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are we listening to stupid Talk Radio?", she asked the man.

"What do you mean why? I think it's very entertaining and it is not stupid", he replied.

"Sure it is", she replied with sarcasm, "I think I just might commit suicide."

"Shut up, wise ass."

"Asshole."

"Hey is that any way to talk to your favorite cousin, who, may I remind you, is giving you a place to stay?", he teased with a grin.

"You're my only cousin, Dale. And I do appreciate it, man", giving him a small smile.

"So, just 'cause I'm your only cousin doesn't mean I'm not your favorite, and no prob, man, I couldn't just leave you out on the street,"

"Yeah, I guess. And that doesn't mean you're my fave, stupid," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Smartass", he muttered and then laughed again at a comment the radio host made. "Man, this guy is a genius!"

"Blugh! Somebody shoot me now!", she exclaimed.

You're probably asking yourself why the young girl would've ended up sleeping on the street and how she came to be in the care of her pot head, semi-irresponsible cousin, Dale Denton. Well, that's an easy story to tell, but maybe it would be easier if she told it herself.

I sat there in Dale's car remembering how I ended up here and why. After graduation, I was suppose to have a part-time job, and should've been preparing for college. Well you see, I decided no to apply for college, so I had not been accepted anywhere and was to lazy to get a job. So, I lied to my parents about having a job and everyday at about noon, I would pretend to go to work and just hang out at some friend's house. At around this time, a friend introduced me to the greatest thing known to man, _weed_. I swear it was like instant love with the plant and everyday I'd get as high as pie, and just sit around staring off into space, or just doing stupid shit.

I never told my rents where I worked and every time they asked I'd just subtly change the subject. I guess they became suspicious because one day, three months later, they followed me to a friend's house and caught me high ass hell and just went ape shit. In my half-dazed state my parents dragged me out of the house and drove me back home giving me the third degree. You know it's not very effective to yell and holler at someone who's high as hell and is only listening to half the shit you're saying. Well, I wish I had heard what they said because the next morning when I woke up, all of my things were packed and in the car. Apparently, the rents decided to ship me off to my cousin in what-the-fuck Clark County. So, that same day I caught a plane there and here I am. Dale just picked me up from the airport and is in the middle of torturing me with Talk Radio.

"-elliz!", called a distant voice.

The girl just kept staring off into space, lost in her own reminiscent thoughts.

"Danielliz!", the voice called finally breaking her out of her daze.

"What!", she exclaimed.

"What the hell's up with you?", he asked, "I've called you like a million times."

"Nothing just coming up with different ways I could commit suicide so that I won't have to listen to this shit anymore."

"It's not that bad."

"It's not very good either."

"Whatever. Anyway, back to what I was sayin' while you were in your own little world. I fixed up the spare bedroom in my apartment for you. It's not much but it's got the essentials. You know, a bed, a dresser, and a closet", he explained.

"That's fine. I don't really need much anyway, just a place to sleep and be lazy."

"Shouldn't you be thinking of getting, I don't know, something called _a job_?", asked the smartass.

"I guess but why would I do that when I'm on vacation?", she asked him with a smirk.

"So you can make some money? I'm not payin' everything for your lazy ass."

"Fine, fine. I'll go a-huntin' for a job in a few days."

"Good."

"Are we there yet? 'Cause, I don't know how much longer I can take of this", she grinned.

"Shut up", he replied as he messed up her hair.

"Hey! Stop it, man!", she laughed as she smacked his hands away and settled back down.

The rest of the ride went in silence, with the exception of Dale's random giggles at the radio host and Danielliz's groans of boredom. Twenty-five minutes later, the duo arrived at Dale's apartment. Danielliz looked up at the semi worn down building, as Dale turned the ignition off, and wondered why her cousin lived there.

"Shouldn't your place look a little more, I don't know, not so worn?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", he replied confused.

"Don't you work at a law firm or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm a Process Server", still somewhat confused.

"You're a process servant? What? You serve the process?", she looked at him confused.

"Process. Server.", he repeated slowly and slightly annoyed, "I have to go undercover and deliver people subpoenas and stuff."

"Ok. Whatever. I still don't get it, but point being you must get paid good. So, why don't you have a nicer place?"

"What? I have a good pay but that doesn't mean I can pay for a fucking condo or something. If my place bothers you so much, why don't you sleep on the street tonight?", Dale said annoyed.

"What happened to not being able to leave me out on the street?"

"Well, I thought I couldn't but obviously I can!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just messin' with you. I don't care where you live, man. Don't you remember what I said before? All I need is a place to sleep and be lazy. I just wanted to annoy you", she laughed and grinned.

"You punk ass", he laughed too.

After sharing a laugh, the two got out of the car and Dale popped the trunk open. Danielliz pulled out two rolling suitcases and pulled them to the building entrance, while Dale grabbed the rest of her bags and shut the trunk. There really wasn't much for Dale to carry seeing as Danielliz doesn't really own much to begin with.

Dale came up to the door unlocked it and told her lock the door behind her. After she locked the door, she followed him onto the elevator that was at the end of the hall. He pressed the up button to call for the elevator. While they waited for the elevator, Danielliz tried to make small talk.

"So, should I be scared or anything before I go up there?", she smirked.

"You know, you're a bigger pain in the ass then I remember you being."

"What do you mean pain in the ass? I'm super loveable", she said and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sure you are. Ever since I picked you up at the airport you've been a thorn at my side, bugging me the whole way here", he muttered.

"Aw. Don't be that way. I just like wise crackin' on people. It's fun, especially when it's you", she grinned at him as the elevator finally arrived. The two stepped into the elevator and Dale pushed the button to the third floor.

"I'm glad I can be your personal dummy", he said unenthusiastically.

"Aw. Me too", she laughed and pat him on the back. Dale just rolled his eyes at his cousin's silly antics.

The elevator slowed to a stop and opened its doors on the third floor. Dale led the way to room 303, and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. Danielliz in the meantime, looked up and down the deserted hall to see four other doors on the side of the hall Dale's apartment was on, and five on the other side of the hall. Dale unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Ladies first", he said signaling for her to enter.

"Well, what are you waiting for", she grinned.

"Shut up and get in there", he growled at her. She simply laughed and walked into the dark apartment. Dale following after her, shut the door and flipped the light switch.

Dale's apartment could be summed up in one word, homey. It had a small living room to the left with a love couch, a recliner, and a decent sized TV. Next to the living room was a small kitchen. What separated the two was a counter, where one could sit in one of the tall chairs and eat a nice meal. To the right was a small desk, cluttered with all kinds of papers and junk. To the side of the desk was a door which she thought must be a closet. In front of them was a short hall that Dale began to walk down. He motioned Danielliz to follow, and with one last look around she gave in to his silent request.

"Alright now this door to left is my room, where I would appreciate it if you didn't enter it", Dale instructed.

"Ew. Why would I want to go in there? Might have some scary shit in there, man", Danielliz said with a disgusted look towards the room.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm just saying for if you decided to go snooping around."

"No worries. I wouldn't go anywhere near your room, not even with a ten foot pole."

"Ha. Ha. Ha", he laughed sarcastically and turned to a door on the right wall a little further down from Dale's room across the hall. "This is your room, and like I-"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't enter it", she mimicked in a deep voice.

Dale just stared at her with a look of incredulity. "Would you stop with the stupid little jokes long enough for me to finish my tour of the apartment, and dump your crap on your room?"

"Fine. Gosh, can't even take a little joke", she muttered like a child.

"Like I was saying, there isn't much in the room just the essential things and that door there", he pointed at the door on the wall at the of the short hall," is the bathroom. Now here," he opened the door to her room and dumped the bags he was carrying on the bed, "take your shit and unpack."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n", she saluted. Dale just shook his head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Danielliz stood in front of the door looking around the room. The room was pretty small. The bed was right in front of her against the wall. To the right was a dresser and a closet. The room really was plain, but that was fine with her.

She walked to the bed pulling her cases behind her and setting them next to the bed. She spent the next couple of hours folding clothes, putting them in the dresser, and hanging up whatever went in the closet. She also unpacked the bags Dale had dropped on her bed, which contained her feminine products, jewelry, books, magazines, pictures, posters, and a load of other crap. She hung up some of the posters and photos, and put the rest of what she had on her dresser. Looking around satisfied with her work she walked out of the room to see what Dale was doing.

Dale sat on the couch asleep with the TV on. She smiled and turned of the TV. She shook him awake and made him go take a shower and go to bed. After he was out, she jumped into the shower and took a much needed warm shower. After about fifteen minutes, she turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She walked to her room where she had forgotten her nightwear, got dressed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about that weird switch in Point of View but it was the only way I could explain how she got where she is now. Hope it wasn't too confusing. And please do tell me if you read anything that might not be accurate or are confused about.**

**Please rate and comment.**


	2. Morning Urges and Rejection

**Hey once again guys! I'm pretty happy I finished this so quickly and I'm almost done chapter 3! =D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Special thanks to: XxXSocksXxX and ontario-bitch for the reviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places recognized from Pineapple Express and I do not own the Hotline service. I only own my OCs and plot.  
**

* * *

Pineapple Express 2

Chapter Two

Danielliz was woken up the next morning by Dale's clumsy ass falling off the bed and yelling. She sleepily lifted up her head and listened to see if he was okay. She heard him grunt and get up, murmuring curses the whole time.

'He's fine', she thought and let her head drop on the pillow, ready to welcome sleep again. She heard the door to Dale's room open and the shuffling of his feet as he walked down the hall. The sound of another door closing was heard, and she figured he must have gone into the bathroom.

She shuffled around in the bed for ten minutes trying to find sleep again, but it seemed to keep evading her, and that's when she felt it. The urge to pee really bad. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran out of the room. She hurried the short distance to the bathroom and tried to open the door. The door was locked and she didn't know what she would do if she didn't relieve herself soon.

"DALE! Hurry the fuck up! I have to take a damn piss!", she yelled banging on the door.

"Danielliz, stop banging on the damn door! I have neighbors, you know? It's pretty fucking early for your rioting", he yelled back through the door.

"I don't give a fuck! I have to piss, unless they let me pee in their bathrooms, I could give a flying fuck what they say!", she yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, will ya! I'm taking a damn shower!"

"What the hell! You've been in there for like fucking ever! What are you, meeting the President or something!"

"I have not been in here that long. You're making shit up! And no I'm not. I do have to go to work, unlike someone that I know!"

"Oh, way to rub it in my face! Look, dude, you're a man you don't need a damn one hour shower, shit! Get out now, or you're gonna be mopping the floor with my piss!", she banged the door again.

"Fine! Fuck! Can't even take a damn shower in peace", Dale muttered annoyed. Dale quickly dried himself, and started to get dressed when another bang and yell to hurry up came from the other side. "I'm getting dressed! Would you calm the fuck down! Fuck", he yelled exasperated.

Danielliz just hopped in place trying to contain the huge urge she had to spill her bladder all over the floor of Dale's apartment. When the door finally opened, a shirtless Dale appeared with an annoyed look on his face.

"Gross, Dale. Get a shirt on!", she said as she pushed passed him, into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"I would've been completely dressed had it not been for the kindergartner that couldn't hold their bladder", she heard through the door. She just shrugged him off and turned around to find her haven in the shape of a toilet and quickly went to relieve herself. She sighed in pure bliss at the sensation, and quickly cleaned herself. She washed her hands, face and brushed her teeth, before walking out into the hall again.

Feeling happy after relieving herself, she skipped into her room to get some clothes for the day and re-entered the bathroom for a morning shower. After washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels wrapping one in her hair. She dried herself with the other towel and got dressed into a pair of light flared jeans and a vintage Beatles tee. She once again walked out of the bathroom with her towels in hand. She walked over to the desk, she saw when she first walked in yesterday, and laid her towels to dry on the back of the desk chair.

She looked around and saw Dale sitting on the couch watching TV, like the night before with the exception that he was awake this time. She looked around and noticed that something was wrong. There was no enriching aroma in the air, or the sound of bacon being fried on the pan, ready to put on a plate with scrambled eggs.

"What's up with breakfast?", she asked him with her eyebrow raised.

"There is none. We're going out for breakfast', he replied not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Oh. Okay. I almost thought we were going to starve until lunch."

"You could always make something to eat, you know?", he said looking at her now.

"No way, man, I'm a guest here. You should be the one making breakfast for me", she smirked.

"As if that's happening. You know, you've become very high maintenance since the last time I saw you,"

"I'm just messing around, Dale", she laughed and walked back to her room to put on her pair of green and black, beaten up, plaid DC sneaks. She pulled on a regular grey hoodie on and walked back into the living room. "I'll make breakfast tomorrow as thanks for letting me bunk here."

As soon as Dale heard the words "I'll make breakfast", come out of her mouth he perked up and smiled at her. "Alright, well you got yourself a deal", he said with a lot of enthusiasm, "We just have to buy groceries 'cause there aint much in there."

"Okay", she shrugged and smiled at him. "Welp, I'm kind of hungry over here, so I'd really like to get a move on and fill my rumblin' tummy."

"Me too, man. I'm fucking starving", he replied while getting up and grabbing the keys.

Danielliz waited by the door, while Dale grabbed his keys and shrugged on his suit-jacket. She unlocked the door and walked down the hall towards the elevator, while he locked the door and followed.

"Where are we getting breakfast?", she asked him as he came to stand next to her.

"I don't know", he replied pushing the elevator call button.

"Well, where can we go?"

"Lots of places. We'll just go into the first place we see", he explained as the elevator arrived and they both stepped into it. Dale pressed the button for the Main Lobby.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I just want something to eat", she grumbled, leaning against the side of the elevator. Dale just grinned at her childish behavior.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and two girls, of about nineteen, appeared in front of us when the doors slid open. Danielliz and Dale moved over to make space for the girls, as they stepped in. Dale then decided to check the girls out. One of them, the blonde, turned around, looked at Dale and gave him a small, awkward smile. He just gave a little wave and mumbled a "hey". The girl turned back around and Danielliz just watched in amusement.

"So", Dale began, "you new here?"

"Um, yeah", the blonde replied hesitantly.

"That's cool", he replied. "Um, you new to the city?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool. You know I could give you tour of the city or something. I mean, I'm going out for breakfast now, if you'd like some", he rambled on.

"Um, no it's okay", she responded with another awkward smile.

"Uh, okay. How about you give me your number and I'll give you mine, and I'll give you a tour some other day", Danielliz raised her eyebrows at this, very amused.

The elevator stopped and opened on the first floor. The other girl, a brunette, who had been silent during the ride on the elevator, turned around and smiled at him.

"Um, here", she handed him a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it, " give us a call later."

"Uh, thanks", he thanked, as the girls walked away whispering to one another. He looked at the number and grinned at Danielliz. "I just got me some digits."

"Congrats, I know it doesn't happen very often", she smirked at him.

"Shut up", he muttered and looked at the number again. Danielliz stood beside him and looked at the piece of paper before she burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!", she laughed out.

"Me? What did I do?", he looked at her confused.

"Ha-ha. You've been rejected, buddy", she laughed out again.

"What do you mean I've been rejected?", still confused and annoyed at this point.

"That's the rejection hotline, dude."

"What? The what?"

"The rejection hotline, you know?", he just kept looking at her with a confused look. "Oh my god! Have you really never heard of it?", she laughed again. "It's a number you give people you're not interested in, that won't stop hitting on you and stuff."

"Why would she give me that?", he asked not convinced and Danielliz just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "How do you know it's really the rejects hotline or whatever?"

"You don't have to believe me, if you don't want. Only way to find out is to call", she said ,as she walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the door. Dale just stared at the paper and followed her out. She unlocked the front door and walked out, with Dale following and locking the door. Danielliz snickered as she saw the pensive look on Dale's face. Dale looked up at the sound of her snickers and glared at her.

"You know what? I'm going to call right now and prove you wrong,", he said while pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number on the piece of paper. He then smiled and put the phone on speaker. After a few rings the phone was answered by a recorded message.

"Hello this is not the person you were trying to call, you've reached rejection hotline provided by the all new rejection and sponsored by the new March 9th Holiday, Get over it day. Seriously, It's really a new holiday, check it out at . Anyway, the person that gave you this rejection hotline number did not want you to have their real number. We know this sucks, but don't be too devastated. So why were you given a rejection hotline number? Maybe you're just not this person's type (note this could mean boring, dumb, annoying, arrogant or just a general weirdo). Maybe you suffer from bad breath, body odor, or a nasty combination of the two. Maybe you just give off that creepy, overbearing, psycho stalker vibe. Maybe the idea of going out with you just seems as appealing as playing leap frog with unicorns. Regardless of the reason, please take the hint and accept the fact that you were rejected and then get over it; and please do your best to forget about the person who gave you this number because trust us, they've already forgotten about you. Thanks for calling the rejection hotline provided by ."

After the machine said its last words, Dale shut his phone in disbelief of what had just happened. Danielliz just busted out laughing, while he just stood there with a look of incredulity.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the playful banter and the awkwardness. Please rate and review. **


	3. Dunkin' Donuts n Visiting an old friend

**Hello everyone! Here I am with the next chappie of Pineapple Express Dos! lolz XP Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to: XxXSocksXxX, Nadia Romero, Cassiemanson, Fang1108. Your reviews are much appreciated =]**

**Disclaimer: same as before.  
**

* * *

Pineapple Express 2

Chapter Three

Danielliz took a bite of her sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich with a small smile on her lips, while Dale sat across from her sulking with a bagel. After the elevator incident and Dale's ten minutes of denial, the two drove around looking for a place to get some breakfast. After fifteen minutes, the two ended up walking into Dunkin' Donuts. Danielliz ordered herself a breakfast sandwich with a hot chocolate, and Dale just ordered a Bagel with a coffee. Once they sat down, he went right back to sulking over the rejection and Danielliz just silently snickered at him.

"I don't see why you're so damn upset. You were kind of creeper-like in the elevator", she murmured, while sipping her hot chocolate.

"No, I wasn't. I was trying to be polite", he defended.

"Um, no. you were all over her. She looked like she just wanted to disappear", she snickered, looking at him over the rim of her cup.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You wouldn't stop rambling on", she laughed. "You kind of sounded desperate."

"No, I didn't! I was only trying to help them adjust to the move here."

"Sure, you did", she agreed sarcastically. "You sounded pretty desperate to get with her, to me anyway."

"Shut the fuck up. Let's just drop it, okay?", he said obviously upset.

"She looked stupid anyway. I mean she was a blonde", she grinned at him, trying to cheer him up. Dale just kept sulking, and took a bite of his bagel. :C'mon, man. It's her loss, I mean you're a cool guy. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Did you just try to cheer me up?", he asked stunned.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it", she smiled at him, and he grinned at her with food still in his mouth. "Gross, man. Shut your mouth! That's gross!", she exclaimed disgusted. Dale just laughed, while Danielliz smiled and the two finished eating their breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?", she asked as they walked out of the Dunkin' Donuts fifteen minutes later.

"Well, I have to go to work so, we're not doing anything", he replied unlocking the car and getting in.

"What?', she muttered, as he opened her door and she got in. "What do you mean we're not doing anything? Am I suppose to just do nothing all day with you at work, or what?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about you going to work with me?", he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Well, what the hell, Dale? So, you're gonna leave me in the apartment all day?", she asked incredulously.

"No. I'm gonna drop you off at a friend's place."

"What!", she exclaimed. "Dale I am not a child! I don't need a damn babysitter!"

"Well, I'm damn well not leaving you alone all day. Especially since you're new here."

"What could I possibly do?"

"It's not what you can do. I'm just not gonna leave my cousin in a foreign place to her, all by her damn lonesome", he said with finality and turned on the car.

"Aww, is little old Dale worried about me?", she teased and laughed. "Well, I don't care if you are worried about my well being. I'm mad at you", she pouted, looking out the window with her arms crossed.

"You big baby", he laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You know what, I will not be pulled in by your childish mind games!"

"Then I win", she smiled.

"Shut up", he muttered, as he pulled off the curb and drove down the street.

"So, who is this great friend you're dumping me on?", she questioned, looking at him.

"He's no one really. Just a… friend", he hesitated, as if in thought. "You know what, I might as well come clean 'cause if I don't, you're bound to notice. This guy I'm leaving you with is my friend, but he's also my pot dealer."

"He's your what!'

"My pot dealer", he repeated, as Danielliz just stared at him in wonder before smirking.

"You're a pot head, Dale?"

"Yeah. Obviously if I have a pot dealer."

"Ha-ha. This is just great. Maybe I will enjoy my stay at your friend's place. Well, if I get a free dooby or two that is", she said grinning.

"You smoke pot", he turned to her in surprise, when he stopped at a red light.

"Um, yeah. Why do you think I'm here, Dale?", she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know. 'Cause you couldn't get your act together back home", he responded with uncertainty.

"My rents didn't tell you why they sent me here?", he just shook his head no and Danielliz just sighed. "I got sent here 'cause, yeah I didn't have my act together, but also because they caught me in the middle of a lie high as pie, man."

"Seriously?", he chuckled. "What were you lying about?"

"Having a job", she laughed. "Everyday I'd go to a friend's house and chill out. Then one day they introduced me to weed and I fell in love with it. And one day my rents followed me and caught me stoned as hell. I don't even remember some of the shit they said to me. All I know is that they were super pissed, man."

"Holy shit! That's funny as hell, man. Who would've thought my cousin was this cool", he laughed and messed her hair up.

"Hey, hey! Stop it!", she laughed smacking his hands away.

The light turned green and Dale pulled off again, down the street before turning down another one. A few minutes later the two arrived in front of Dale's apartment.

"What are we doing back here? I thought you had to work?", Danielliz asked confused.

"Well, since I'm gonna drop off at my friend's place and I'm also running low on dope, I might as well buy some more. I just need to grab some more money", he said parking the car.

"Oh. Okay", she shrugged and waited in the car, as he got out and went inside to get what he needed. Danielliz just looked around at what was outside her window. Five minutes late, she started fidgeting and tapping on the dashboard. 'What the hell is taking him so damn long?', she thought to herself. A few minutes later, Dale stepped out of the building and got into the car.

"What the fuck took you so damn long?", she asked him.

"I didn't take that damn long, Ms. Impatient", he replied turning the car engine on again and once again pulling away from the curb.

"I'm not impatient", she whined.

"Yes, you are. And don't even start that little 'am not' 'are too' shit."

"Fine, fine. Gosh so mean", she mumbled. "So, what's this guy's name?", she asked out of curiosity and to break the unbearable silence.

"You really can't sit still for more than five minutes can you?"

"Dale, shut the fuck up and answer the question. This isn't about me, gosh", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ho ho. Now who's annoying whom", he laughed.

"Did you just seriously say that?", she stared at him, shaking her head.

"Shut up, smartass. Anyway, his name's, Saul. He's a cool guy. You'll get along great."

"Wow, never heard of anyone being pals with their pot dealer", she laughed. "But I'll take your word for it."

Dale just nodded. Most of the ride their was silent. Well, it was until Dale attempted to turn on the radio. Danielliz's hand grasped his wrist quick as lightning and he just stared at her surprised.

"Don't you dare turn on that stupid ass Talk Radio", she warned him.

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?", she gave him a look of utter disbelief. "You almost killed me with it yesterday. I swear it was fucking torture!", she exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. I won't turn on the radio, sheesh."

"Good", she said as she continued to mumble about Talk Radio, torture, and committing suicide.

Dale just looked at her from the corner of his eyes and chuckled. She immediately stopped mumbling to herself and glared at him. He simply coughed to cover his laughs. The rest of the ride went in silence, with the exception of Danielliz saying something stupid to get on Dale's nerves.

A few minutes later, the duo were parked in front of a building that was a little more worn than Dale's.

"Nice place", Danielliz muttered.

Dale walked up to the door and pushed the buzzer that was on a small speaker to right of the door.

"Who is it?", sung a high pitched voice, that was heard from the speaker.

"It's Dale, man, let me in", he replied.

"Oh, cool. Come on up, bud", a much deeper voice replied as a buzz was heard from the door. Dale went to open the door but the buzzer had stopped.

"Dude, let me in."

"I did. You gotta open when I buzz."

"I know that, you idiot", at the same moment the door buzzed the again and then stopped. Dale just got frustrated while Danielliz just chuckled at her cousin's expense. "Buzz me in!"

"Hey, who's that with you?"

"Would you just buzz me in."

"Oh, right. Sorry, man."

The door buzzed and this time Dale opened it, motioning a laughing Danielliz in. She followed him stifling giggles. Dale just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs with her following his lead. He then came to a stop in front of a door on the second floor and knocked. The two waited a few seconds before the door opened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will I will try to update soon. Rate and Review please =]**


	4. Saul

**Hello! Welcome back to another Chapter of Pineapple Express 2!**

**Special Thanks: XxXsocksXxX, Ontario-Bitch, mistressofdarkness666**

**Disclaimer: Same as always  
**

* * *

Pineapple Express 2

Chapter Four

Standing at the door with a huge smile was a man, about 5'10 with long sandy, brown hair. He wore a pair of red, white, and black plaid PJ bottoms and a 'Where's Waldo' t-shirt over a long sleeved grey shirt. He stood with his hands in his pockets smiling at them, with the corner of his brown eyes wrinkling.

"Hey buddy!', he said happily as he hugged Dale.

"Hey, man. What's up?", Dale said returning his hug.

"Nothing much, man. Just getting my dope on", he grinned.

"Ha-ha, nice. Well, I'm here to get me some more of the good stuff."

The guy just stepped back and looked at Danielliz and she returned his stare. Dale just stood there waiting for him to invite him in for some pot. Danielliz then looked at Dale and saw he wasn't budging, or even thinking of introducing her, and elbowed him.

"What the fuck?", he exclaimed, pissed off as he rubbed his sides.

"Are you gonna introduce us or not, dumb ass", she exclaimed, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Oh, Right! My bad! Danielliz, this is Saul Silver. Saul, this is Danielliz Denton", he introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you", she said, offering him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too", he said thoughtfully., "Wait, your last name is Denton too?", he asked confused and she nodded. "Holy cock! Why didn't you tell me you got hitched, man!", Saul exclaimed, laughing as he hit Dale's shoulder.

Dale and Danielliz both stood there staring at him with their mouths agape. It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in. All of a sudden the two started yelling at the same time.

"Hell no!"

"Ew. What the fuck!"

"Why the hell would I marry her!"

"That's fucking gross!'

"What's wrong with you!", both yelled at the same time. Saul just cowered back.

"What! Geez, what the fuck did I do", he asked.

"We are NOT married!", Danielliz and Dale exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright! Fuck!", he said exasperated, "I didn't know."

"She's my cousin, dude", Dale explained and Danielliz nodded.

"Oh! My bad. I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Yeah, it really hasn't come up and I don't usually go around talking about my family, or whatever", Dale explained.

"Oh. Don't I feel special", Danielliz muttered. Dale only rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, was sup cuz?", Saul grinned. Danielliz furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a small smile.

Dale just stared at Saul waiting for him to invite them in. Saul just stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling at the two. Dale and Danielliz shared a confused look and turned back to look at Saul.

"Are you gonna invite us in or not?", Dale asked irritated.

"Oh! Right! My bad. Come on in", he invited, as he stepped aside.

The two finally stepped in, Danielliz in front of Dale, and she just looked around the apartment. To the left of the door they had just entered was a table, a few cabinets, and pictures were all over the wall. On the left wall was an open door that led to a bathroom and next to the door was a wall with a garage-looking theme. In front of her was a living room with a couch, an armchair, a small table, and three . On the wall behind the were two sets of built in shelves with DVDs and books, that were separated by a fireplace. To the right of the wall, with the fireplace, was the kitchen, which was kind of messy and had clothes on the chairs and table. Between the living room wall and kitchen was a short hall which Danielliz figured must have a door that led to Saul's room.

Danielliz walked over to the 'Garage Wall' and looked at some of the stuff on the shelves, that you'd usually find in a garage. While her curiosity took over, Dale and Saul started a conversation.

"How you been, buddy?", Saul asked Dale, as he closed the door,

"Pretty good. You?", he responded.

"Alright, I guess. Been pretty bored though", he answered as he looked at Danielliz. "So, your cousin, huh?"

"Yeah", Dale replied looking at Danielliz, who was staring at a small knick knack on the shelf. "Her parents dumped her on me and now I have to play babysitter."

"Why'd they dump her on you?", he asked looking back at Dale.

"You ask her, man."

"No. We just met, man. I can't ask her something like that."

"Well, you have enough time to get to know her today. I'm gonna be dumping her on you today."

"Huh?", Saul gave him a confused look.

"I'm leaving my cousin here for the day", he repeated a little slower.

"Why?", Saul asked still confused.

"Because I have to go to work. I can't take her with me, she'll just distract me and she's a real pain in the ass when she wants to be."

"Aw. She doesn't look that bad", Saul said skeptically.

"Just wait and you'll see how bad she really is. That little angel look she has right now", he said looking at Danielliz, and Saul turned to look at her too, "that look is just a mask. It's a guise because as soon as you turn your back, BAM, instant transformation. She turns into the devil's spawn", Dale told him, while making wild hand gestures.

"I think you're overreacting, man. Let's just sit down and smoke some dope, to lessen your tension", Saul laughed and rubbed Dale's shoulders, leading him to the couch.

The two sat down and Saul rolled up two joints. When he was about to hand one to dale he stopped himself and gave a quick glance at Danielliz.

"Um. Is she going to mind, man?", Saul asked Dale.

"What? Is who going to mind?", he asked confused.

"Your cousin, Danlez or Dinolist…?"

"Oh. No, no. She's not going to mind, and her name is Danielliz."

"Oh, okay", he handed him the joint and lit his own.

"Actually, roll up another one", Dale told him, while lighting his.

"What? Why?", now he asked confused.

"For Danielliz", Dale answered as if it were obvious. "Danielliz, come on, man", he called her.

Danielliz snapped out of her daze and looked at Dale. She had been staring at some of the little interesting statues and junk Saul had on the shelves when she blanked out. Now, she just stared at the joint on Dale's lips and turned around.

"What?", she asked, still staring.

"Come, sit down and have a smoke. Don't you want one?", Dale asked.

"Your cousin smokes pot?", Saul asked Dale, as he turned to look at Danielliz.

"Yes, I do", she replied for herself, and sat down on the armrest, adjacent to the couch.

"Cool, man, I've never met a girl that smokes pot before", he smiled, while making another joint for her.

"I would've thought that there were a lot of chicks that smoked around here?", she said confused, and took the joint he offered her.

"Yeah, well I've seen a few but I've never actually talked to them or anything, and I've never sold to a girl either", he explained, lighting her joint.

Danielliz nodded thoughtfully, while inhaling the sweet smoke, that would soon make her feel as if she were on a cloud. She leaned back in the armchair and thanked Saul, who just smiled and nodded.

"So, how is it?", Dale asked her.

"This is amazing. What is this stuff?", she asked.

"This is the most amazing weed known to man. It's called Pineapple Express and it's really rare around here", Saul said proudly.

"Pineapple Express, huh. Why is it rare?"

"Because, I just so happen to be the only person who sales it here."

"Wow, that is rare", she said impressed and inhaled again.

"Yeah, and our friend here, just so happens to be the person who grows it too", Dale added.

"Double wow. That's pretty impressive. How'd you manage to grow this stuff?"

"Well, when me and Dale were almost kil-"

"Killer high, we happen to pass by this stuff and Saul just had a moment of pure genius", Dale said cutting Saul off.

Saul looked at Dale confused and Danielliz looked at him suspiciously. Dale just stared at Saul hard, trying to convey him the message to not say anything. Saul just kept staring at him confused. Danielliz looked at Dale still suspicious and confused but then had the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Hey", she said, getting both their attention. "Could I use your bathroom?'

"Uh, yeah, sure. It's right behind you to the right", Saul answered.

"Thanks", she thanked and got up.

"Better hurry up. Don't want to piss yourself, do you", Dale laughed.

Danielliz stopped halfway to the bathroom and turned to glare at him. She inhaled one last time and threw her still lit roach at Dale, who squealed like a girl. She laughed, shaking her head and walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Saul just laughed as Dale got hit by the roach. Dale yelped and started trying to find the roach before it burned him. As soon as he found it, he stubbed it out on the tray that was on the table. He turned to Saul, who was still laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at? That was proof that she's the devil's spawn!", Dale said irritated.

"No, she's not", Saul laughed, "you pissed her off, man."

"Oh. So you're taking her side?"

"What? No, I'm just saying, geez", Saul replied, inhaling his joint.

"Whatever, man. Look, you can't tell her about what happened a few months ago, you hear me?", he said to him in a serious tone.

"Why not? Shouldn't she know since she's staying with you?", Saul asked confused.

"No. She can NOT know what happened. I don't need her flippin' out or telling her parents or whatever. Just don't say anything, okay?"

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything", Saul replied, stubbing out his roach.

When he started to make another joint, Danielliz walked out of the bathroom and over to the armchair she was in earlier. As soon as she sat down, she and Dale both glared at each other. Saul just looked back and forth between the two. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he sank back into his seat on the couch, trying to get out of the way. Then he remembered Dale was suppose to be leaving for work.

"Uh, Dale, don't you have to go?", Saul said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, shit. I almost forgot. Um, let me get some weed before I leave man. I don't have much left", Dale said.

"Alright, no problem, bro", Saul smiled.

In a few minutes, he had measured and packed the weed for Dale and the two stood at the door with Danielliz. Dale took the baggy from Saul and handed him the money.

"I'll see you later, man, when I come to pick her up", Dale said, as Saul opened the door.

"Sure, thing. See ya, bro", Saul replied.

"And you don't start anything got it?", Dale said to Danielliz.

"Sure thing, DAD. I'll see you, later", she replied sarcastically and smiled. She turned around and sat in the armchair.

"Hey, take care of her okay and you better not mess around with her. She's my cousin and if something happens, I'm kicking your ass got it?", he warned Saul.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay", Saul assured a little afraid.

"Good, see you later", he said to Saul. "Later, Smartass", he called to Danielliz.

All she did was hold her hand up in the air, from her position in the armchair, and flip him off. Dale rolled his eyes and waved to Saul, and walked away. Saul waved back and shut his door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and rate!**


	5. Bonding and Ninja Turtles

**Hello! Here's another chapter of Pineapple Express 2! Hope you enjoy! It might take me a little longer to put up Chapter 6, but please bare with me and trust me it'll be worth the wait =)  
**

**Special Thanks to: XxXSocksXxX**

**Disclaimer: same as before.  
**

* * *

Pineapple Express

Chapter Five

Saul turned to see Danielliz just sitting in the armchair. He nervously scratched his arm and went to sit on the couch. Danielliz had been staring at the T.V, which had some old show on it, that was on mute. She heard the door shut and Saul walk over to the couch. She looked at him sit down. They just stared at each other in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Saul broke it with a cough.

"So…", Saul started.

"So…?", Danielliz repeated.

"Um, I don't know. I've never had to take care of someone's cousin before", he said, while nervously scratching his head.

"Well, it's not like I'm a little kid or something. I can't take care of myself. I'm a big girl don't worry", she smiled at him. Saul returned her smile and laughed.

"That's true. So, ready to light another one", he asked her rolling up a joint.

"Sure am", she smiled and rubbed her hands together. "I definitely hit the jackpot today", she laughed.

Saul joined in her laughter and lit the joint. He took two hits before he passed it to her. She took her two hits and passed it back to him. She looked at his garage-themed wall again.

"I like your wall", she said suddenly.

"Huh?", a confused look painted on his face.

"Your wall. I like it. You know, the whole garage theme, it's pretty cool", she said pointing to the wall behind him.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're, like, the first person to ever notice. Everyone else thinks it's just a lot of junk or something", he said smiling at her.

"Oh. They probably don't have a creative mind or something", she said, still looking at the wall. "What gave you the idea to do it?"

"I don't know. I like to collect stuff, I guess, and when I moved here I just made the place feel homey for me. I guess having a garage in my apartment made me feel artistic", he laughed at the last statement.

"That's cool", she smiled looking back at him. "So, is this what you do all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much", he stretched on the couch.

"That's pretty awesome. I wish I could smoke pot all day as a job."

"I guess it is, huh. I do have a pretty decent job."

Danielliz laughed at him and looked at the TV again. Then she looked to her right and saw a portrait above the fireplace. It looked like a younger Saul and he was hugging an older woman.

"Cute picture", she said nodding to the portrait.

"Thanks. That's me and my bubbe", he smiled.

"Aw, she's cute", she smiled looking at the portrait.

"Yeah, she's a sweet lady. She's the reason why I sell pot, actually."

"Really?", she looked back at him.

"Yeah, needed money to put her in a nice retirement home."

"Oh. That's really sweet of you", she smiled again.

"Thanks", he gave her a shy smile.

She giggled at his sudden shyness and looked at the TV again. Saul stared at her for a few seconds longer before taking two long hits of the joint and passing it to her. She took it and took a hit before looking at him again.

"How'd you meet Dale, anyway?", she asked.

"Oh, I don't remember. He just came one day 'cause someone referred him to me, or something like that."

"Cool. How long you known each other?"

"Uh, about five months, I think."

"Wow, so you didn't meet that long ago. It's cool, you guys look pretty close, though."

"Really?", he asked and she nodded, "That's great. Dale's like my bro, man."

"Yeah, he's like a brother to me too, even if I do give him a lot of shit", she laughed.

"Ha-ha, he might have mentioned you doing that", he laughed too.

"I bet he was talking as if I were the devil reborn", she laughed harder.

"Holy cock! How'd you know?", he asked stupefied.

"Ha-ha. Dale's pretty easy to figure out", she laughed at his mystified face. He just grinned and laughed.

The two continued to laugh for a few minutes longer and talked about random things. Their conversations ranged from Dale's irritation to the meaning of life and to which ninja turtle was the coolest.

"No way! Rafael was definitely the best ninja turtle!"

"No! Donatello is way better than he is!"

"How! Rafael totally kicks more ass than he does with his wimpy stick!"

"Donatello is way smarter, man! He's the one who gets them out of trouble with his ideas and inventions!"

"So? That can only get you so far in a fight."

"Brains are much more useful than brawn and Donatello has always been the brains of the operation. Not only can Donatello kick ass on occasion, without the use of a guilded weapon, but he also has tech on his side", Saul argued.

"Yeah, but, if you ever needed someone to lead the way Ralph would definitely be my choice. Not content to sit around and talk about it he wants to get straight to the action. And while a certain amount of planning is beneficial you need someone to take charge and implement that plan into action", Danielliz countered. "You know what, I don't know why we're arguing over something this stupid. We both know that Mikey was the best turtle."

"Yeah, he was. He looks like the kind of turtle that would join you for a nice joint smoke."

"He does, doesn't he? He's super chill. He wins best ninja turtle, man, hands down", she agreed sinking back onto the couch.

Sometime during their conversing and debating, Danielliz had come to sit on the couch next to Saul. Neither of the two had really taken notice, and kept conversing. After a few minutes, the two just sat there and asked random questions, well more random than a person who wasn't high.

"You know, I've been wondering for a while, but I haven't asked anyone yet. I know it's a dumb question, but when did the middle finger become so bad?", Danielliz asked, holding in her hand in front of her face and staring at her middle finger.

"That's a really good question…", Saul trailed off and stared at his middle finger too.

"Like, why isn't any other finger have a negative connotation."

"Yeah, yeah. Like, a thumb is like thumbs up and all, your index finger is like for pointing and stuff, your fourth finger is like such a happy finger, and-"

"Why is it such a happy finger?", she cut into his rambling.

"Well, 'cause you, uh, well, when you get married that's where you put your wedding ring right? Oh, and for ladies their engagement ring", he explained.

"Oh, your right. I guess it is a happy finger", she laughed.

"And you can't forget about our little buddy the pinky finger. It's just cute, so it doesn't need a deeper meaning", he grinned. Danielliz just laughed and looked at her pinky.

"Your right. It is cute. I love pinkies", she said half dazed.

The two sat there staring at their pinkies for a few seconds, before both leaning their heads back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. All of a suddenly, Danielliz burst out in giggles and Saul turned his head to look at her confused.

"What are you laughing about?"

"At the word", she simply laughed out.

"What word?", still confused.

"Pinky", she said, as if the answer were obvious. "It's such a silly name."

Saul just laughed at her and stared at her. Danielliz just kept having fits of giggles over her sudden realization. While she laughed, Saul looked her over in his half-dazed state and smiled. To him, Danielliz was really pretty and she seemed fun to hang out with. She was also pretty chill since she smoked pot, which not many girls that he knew, not that he knew many, would do. She also knew about cool stuff like ninja turtles and comic books, which was an A plus in his books. She was funny, sarcastic, loved comic books, loved to smoke pot, and didn't really have any worries. She was like the perfect girl, to him at least. The only problem in the situation was of course, Dale.

Danielliz had stopped giggling a few minutes ago and noticed Saul staring at her. She figured he must have not noticed that she stopped 'cause he seemed to be off in his own world, staring at her. She turned her head to look at him and decided to look him over. When she first saw him, she didn't really think that he was super hot. He looked okay, at first glance. Not that she thinks he's hot now. To her, Saul was handsome in a rugged and lazy-look kind of way. She thought he was really cute especially when his eyes wrinkled at the sides whenever he would laugh or smile. The guy was really a total sweetheart. He tried to keep her entertained and listened to all the dumb things that would spew out of her mouth. He was also pretty insightful about things, but maybe that was just the weed, seeing as she also gets insightful when she's high. Either he was sweet, insightful and funny. He was pretty easy to relax around and his smile just really made her smile too, no matter how cliché that sounds. What also won her over was his cute portrait of him and his bubbe. One usually doesn't see that in a guy's apartment or home.

"Um, hey. Would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?", Saul asked finally snapping out of his daze.

"Huh?", she snapping out of her daze.

"Would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?", he asked again, grinning.

"Oh, sure. Where's the party at?"

"It's at my bud, Red's place", he smiled.

"Cool. I'll just tell, Dale where I'm going tomorrow."

"Alright. I was thinking of inviting him too, but I don't think he'll go."

"Why?"

"I don't know", he laughed.

"I'd understand if you didn't. Dale isn't really, what you'd call the life of the party", she laughed.

The laughed and looked at one another. The laughing died down as the two continued to look at each other.

"Saul?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?", she asked looking up at him.

"What are you doing?", he repeated her, while looking at her.

"I asked you first", she muttered.

"I asked you second", he responded, their faces a few inches apart.

"So?"

"I don't know. I'm not thinking right now."

"Oh?", she whispered, centimeters from his lips.

Saul gulped and stared down at her as his lips were inches from hers. Dale's warning broke into his stream of consciousness. He was about to pull away, but then thought what the hell. They could feel each other's breath on their lips and closed their eyes. The two were millimeters away from kissing…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappie and please don't be too mad at me for the cliff hanger (dodges a chair) um please rate and comment (dodges again and runs for cover).**


	6. The fight

**Sorry for the long wait! I had major writers block and I had a hard time overcoming it, but I'm all good now =] I've got loads of ideas right now so I can't wait to write up the other chapters. **

**Also thanks to: Fang1108, Cassiemanson, and XxXSocksXxX for your reviews they make me very happy.**

**Also I'd like to those who've added this story to their favorites and story alerts I really appreciate it and also thank you for being pacient =]**

**This chapter is a little shorter than my other ones but the next shall be longer I swear =]**

_Disclaimer: Same as before._**  
**

* * *

Pineapple Express 2

Chapter Six

The buzzer for the door, made Saul and Danielliz jump ten feet in the air. The two held their hands over their chest, trying to calm themselves down. The buzzer went off again three more times before Saul jumped off the couch and over to it. Danielliz just sat on the couch a little flushed from what they were millimeters away from doing. Saul stood in front of the buzzer and spoke into it.

"Hello", he said in a somewhat husky voice.

"Hey, Saul. It's Dale, let me in", a voice replied through the small box.

"Dale?", he asked, looking back at Danielliz a little nervous.

"Dale?", she mouthed confused, looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now, let me in", the voice replied.

"Why are you here?", Saul asked.

"What do you mean why?", the voice replied a little exasperated. "I'm here to pick Danielliz up. I got out of work early. Just open up!"

"Oh, alright!", Saul replied, pushing the buzzer to open the door.

Saul then looked at Danielliz, who was resting her head back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He scratched the back of his head a little nervously and shuffled his feet. He looked at his feet and wondered what would have happened if Dale had not buzzed in. Saul just looked down and shuffled his feet.

Danielliz turned her head and looked over at him. 'What the fuck was I about to do?' she thought to herself. She turned her head back and stared at the ceiling. 'I just met this dude, what's wrong with me? I need to get myself together. But I am practically in vacation', she debated with herself.

A few seconds later Dale came through the door.

"Hey! What's up? Came to hang?", Saul greeted Dale.

"No, I'm here to pick up Danielliz. I already told you that", he said, looking at Saul as if he were stupid.

"Oh yeah! I forgot", Saul replied smiling.

Danielliz just looked over at the two while they talked.

"Hey, Dale. When did you get here?", she asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"A few minutes ago. How much did you have? Come on let's go home."

"Oh", she turned her head back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Okay", she got up and started walking over to Dale. Dale just stared at her confused and gave Saul a 'What the fuck is up' look. Saul just shrugged and stared at her too. She just stopped in front of Dale and looked up at him. Dale just stood there looking down at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and made a 'what the fuck' face. He just looked at her confused.

"What the fuck, Dale? Are we going or not!", she asked, annoyed at his staring.

"Oh, right! I got distracted by your weird ass behavior", Dale replied as he gave her weird look and started walking to the door.

"I do not have any 'weird ass behavior'", she quoted him, "I am perfectly fine. I'm just a bit sleepy or something."

"Whatever. Look I'll see later, Saul", Dale said shaking his hand and giving him a manly hug. "Thanks for watching her man."

"No prob, bro. What are BFFFs for?", he said smiling, "I'll see later then. It was nice meeting you, Dani."

"It was nice meeting you too, Saul", she replied, smiling at the nickname.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?", he asked. At that, Dale looked at Dani confused.

"Yeah, no sweat", she smiled once again. "Welp, I'll see you then. Let's go, Dale."

"Later", Saul called and they both waved to each other, while Dale just followed Dani out the door.

When they got in the car and Dale had pulled off from the curb, he finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"What's going on? Why would you be seeing him tomorrow? I don't work tomorrow, you know that," he said confused.

"Oh, he invited me to a party tomorrow night. It's at his bud, Red's place", she replied.

"What! Who said you could go?"

"I did. I was gonna tell you when we got home so you'd know where I was going tomorrow night."

"You aren't going anywhere tomorrow Dani!", he told her with finality.

"The hell I'm not! I'm going and there ain't shit you can do about it. I'm 18, Dale. I'm not a child", she yelled at him.

"Obviously you are if you got sent here so that I could baby-sit you ass", he yelled back.

"Fuck you, Dale! I'm going and that's final so screw you! And I'm so damn sorry that my sorry ass was dumped on you!", she yelled and turned away crossing her arms. She just looked out the window completely pissed off and hurt by what Dale said.

Dale looked over at her and noticed the hurt look on her face and started feeling guilty and like a complete ass.

"DanI, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it", he apologized. DanI just ignored him and continued looking out the window.

"DanI", he called. She ignored him once again.

"Dani", he called out louder. She just ignored him again.

"Fine! Be a little baby! And then she has the balls to say 'I'm not a child'", he imitated DanI, and she just rolled her eyes at him. 'And I'm the baby', she thought to herself. The rest of the ride home was driven in silence.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated =] **

**Oh, also I've been thinking of writing a Hangover fanfic since I love the movie and I already saw the 2nd one so I have an idea of what I want to write and I've already created the character for the story. Let me know what you guys think =]**


End file.
